Reminiscence of the Red Lotus
by Dinoni
Summary: Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement sourd, et j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Il y avait d'autres portes, des jardins, de l'eau, des musiciens jouant de la flûte de bamboo et des danseuses qui tournoyaient dans les airs au milieu de tous leurs rubans colorés, aussi légères que des plumes. Il y avait des pétales dans les airs, un parfum sucré de miel. -GyuWoo- -MyungYeol- -YaDong-


**Mot de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse pour les coquilles que vous allez rencontrer au cours des chapitres xDD

 **Pairing** : _GyuWoo_ principalement. Il y a également du _MyungYeol_ et du _YaDong_.

 **Rating: M**. Il y aura des lemons et des scènes de tortures qui ne plairont pas à tout le monde.

Bonne lecture !

Je comptais le nombre de mes pas, je comptais le nombre de mes respirations, afin de ne pas me laisser distraire. Je n'avais pas le droit de tourner la tête, ni à droite, ni à gauche. Je devais river les yeux sur le sol, et surtout, ne pas regarder ailleurs. Parce que sinon, j'allais voir le massacre, et j'allais tomber sur une réalité que je ne voulais pas voir : du sang, des corps, du feu. Mes poignets étaient solidement attachés, la corde tellement serré qu'elle entaillait ma peau, et c'était la même chose pour mes chevilles. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'enfuir, je le savais. Devant moi, une file interminable de personnes se dressait. Et derrière moi, il y avait encore d'autres personnes. A côté de moi, il y a avait un soldat à cheval, un fouet attaché à sa ceinture, et la main posé sur la poignet de son sabre. Son armure était brillante, et semblait peser une tonne. Je savais parfaitement où ils nous emmenaient. Je savais parfaitement quel était le sort que l'on nous réservait. Notre village avait été attaqué, par tous ces hommes en armures. Ils avaient massacré beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de femmes et beaucoup d'enfants. Ils avaient pillé les maisons et volé notre or. Ils avaient mis le feu aux maisons et avait jeté les animaux dedans. Moi, j'avais survécu. Ils m'avaient dit que j'étais chanceux.

Je ne me considérais pas comme tel.

Ils avaient tué ma mère et mes sœurs, et maintenant, je me retrouvais attaché, à marcher. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et mes pieds me faisaient souffrir à force de fouler le sol. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne connaissais pas ce chemin. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne sortait de mes yeux : j'avais trop pleuré. Ma peau tirait, me brûlait, j'avais l'impression de me tirer. Le paysage défilait lentement autour de moi et pourtant, je ne le voyais pas. Je ne voulais pas regarder. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur ces massacres. Nous allions tous devenir esclaves, au service de nobles. Ils allaient nous vendre à l'Empereur, et notre vie ne nous appartiendrait plus. Et j'avais peur. J'avais peur parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver, je voulais rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma mère, retrouver la chaleur du feu, les rires, je voulais rentrer à la maison... Je devais rester calme et ne pas faire d'histoire. Je devais avancer et me taire. Sinon, j'allais me faire fouetter. Une vieille femme s'était écroulée un peu plus tôt, et il l'avait tellement battu qu'elle était morte. Nous étions tous épuisés, nous aurions tous voulu faire une pause, mais personne ne demandait rien. Nous devions nous taire.

Les cordes me forcèrent à avancer plus vite, et j'ai relevé la tête. Nous étions en train de passer sous une porte en pierre, immense, décoré de sculptures en bois rouges et plaquées d'or. D'après les murmures, nous étions arrivés dans la Cité Impériale. Le village était beaucoup plus imposant que le mien. Les maisons avaient l'air beaucoup plus solides. Il y avait beaucoup de jolies femmes avec de beaux kimono colorés et aux cheveux relevés. Beaucoup d'hommes habillées chiquement. Non, ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec mon petit village ridicule.

Doucement, droit devant nous, je voyais le palais se dessiner. Il nous restait encore une immense porte à franchir, et nous y serions. J'avais juste envie de faire demi-tour et de courir loin, très loin. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui m'attendait. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement sourd, et j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Il y avait d'autres portes, des jardins, de l'eau, des musiciens jouant de la flûte de bamboo et des danseuses qui tournoyaient dans les airs au milieu de tous leurs rubans colorés, aussi légères que des plumes. Il y avait des pétales dans les airs, un parfum sucré de miel. Il y avait des servantes qui parlaient à voix basse et des gardes aux visages fermés. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une cloche qui sonnait ma mort. J'étais dans un enfer paradisiaque. J'avais la gorge sèche et le cœur serré alors que nous avancions toujours un peu plus, et les portes se refermèrent derrière nous. Je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir.

Nous étions tous debout, alignés. Certains se balançaient sur leurs jambes pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur, d'autres se massaient les poignets. Moi, je ne faisais rien. Je n'osais pas bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder mes pieds. J'avais tellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'étais perdu au milieu de tous ces visages fermés que je ne connaissais pas plus que cela. Même si certains venaient du même village que moi, je me sentais horriblement seul et abandonné. Je me posais tellement de questions, que mon esprit était littéralement bloqué. Je ne parvenais même pas à réfléchir convenablement. Au bout d'un moment, plusieurs personnes sont entrées dans la pièce. Il y avait une vieille femme, qui portait un kimono d'un violet très profond, suivit d'un homme vêtu de rouge, un drôle de chapeau sur la tête. Derrière eux suivaient quatre servantes, chacune tenant un coffre joliment décoré. Tout respirait le luxe. Que ce soit la pièce à leurs habits. Et je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Ce fut la vieille qui prit la parole de sa voix éraillée.

 **-Nous allons vous distribuer un ruban afin de déterminer votre rôle. Jaune pour les servantes, noir pour les soldats, gris pour les esclaves, rouge pour les concubines.**

Un frisson traversa mon corps entier, me paralysant entièrement. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, une concubine. Est-ce que ce mot existait réellement ? Je ne savais pas me battre, ni servir de thé. Je ne servais absolument à rien. Les hommes derrière moi disaient tous qu'ils allaient finir soldats, car les autres postes étaient réservés aux femmes. Je n'avais jamais tenu une arme dans la main et j'avais peur du sang. Je ne savais pas frapper quelqu'un. A mesure que les personnes étranges se rapprochaient de moi, mon cœur se serrait et cognait plus violemment contre ma poitrine. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux.

 **-Donne moi un ruban no- Oh ! Attends.**

La vieille me força à relever mon visage, et me regarda de ses yeux cerclés de rides. Elle avait une lueur sévère au fond du regard, et j'eus envie de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas être soldat, je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais rentrer à la maison...

 **-Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé une perle... Qu'en dis-tu, DongHo ?**

 **-Hm, il a l'air bien jeune quand même... Mais il est plutôt beau et bien proportionné. Qu'on lui donne un ruban rouge.**

Des soupirs indignés résonnèrent de la pièce alors que je baissais les yeux, la vieille me nouant un ruban autour du poignet. Je sentais sur moi le regard brûlant des femmes qui portait le même ruban que moi, mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait... Quelqu'un me poussa violemment vers une porte, et j'ai failli tomber au sol. Heureusement pour moi, je me suis rattrapé.

 **-Minah va s'occuper de toi. Je veux que vous soyez de retour dans 20 minutes. Compris ?**

 **-Bien Madame.**

La jeune femme à côté de moi s'inclina, m'incitant à faire de même. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon bas, et elle portait un kimono blanc, ainsi qu'un tablier violet. Ses yeux étaient doux, et son sourire gentil. Elle me rappelait un peu maman. D'un mouvement de tête, elle m'indiqua de la suivre, et nous traversâmes un couloir, il y avait des statuts en or sur des tables, et beaucoup de portes étaient fermées. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle cache. Minah a ouvert une porte, il y a avait une baignoire en pierre au centre, il s'en dégageait de la fumée. L'eau avait l'air d'être très chaude.

 **-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?**

 **-Woo..WooHyun...**

 **-Je vais te demander de te déshabiller, WooHyun.**

 **-Pa-Pardon ?!**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas... C'est juste pour que je puisse te laver le dos et les cheveux, tu feras le reste, d'accord ?**

Elle me fit un jolie sourire, m'encourageant avec un petit clin d'oeil, et je me suis exécuté. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? A mesure que je me déshabillais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. C'était une situation extrêmement gênante pour moi, jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé nu devant quelqu'un. Elle m'invita ensuite à m'asseoir sur une chaise avant de me verser un sceau d'eau chaude dessus, me faisant pousser un hurlement de surprise, qui l'a fit littéralement mourir de rire. Elle m'a shampouiner les cheveux un bon moment, me rendant presque somnolant tant ses gestes étaient doux. Et je devais être réellement sale, après tout ce chemin que nous avions fait... Honnêtement je n'aimais pas l'admettre. Et s'occupa ensuite de me savonner comme elle me l'avait dit, et je fis le reste. Une fois fini, elle me reversa un autre sceau d'eau dessus et m'aida à monter dans le bain. L'eau bouillante me fit soupirer de bien être, et permit à mon corps engourdi de se détendre. A la surface de l'eau flottait plusieurs pétales de fleur, et cette dernière était parfumée de plusieurs huiles qui sentaient plus bon les unes que les autres. Pour le première fois de la journée, je me sentais bien, sous le regard apaisant de Minah. Mais il fallait bien sortir à un moment ou à un autre, et Minah m'aida à enfiler un kimono blanc, légèrement ouvert sur la poitrine. Une ceinture mauve vint prendre place à ma taille, et elle perla quelques mèches de mes cheveux, avant de me maquiller très légèrement et de me parfumer. Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, ce qui me fit sourire, et m'entraîna derrière elle dans la pièce où nous étions tout à l'heure. La vieille nous attendait déjà.

 **-Bien, SungYeol va te montrer où tu dormiras... Où est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs celui-là ? SUNGYEOL !**

 **-Je crois qu'il est dehors, Madame...**

 **La vieille soupira avant de se pincer le nez avec classe.**

 **-Dans ce cas... Va le chercher, tu devrais le trouver dehors. Exécution.**

Elle a tourné les talons, suivit du vieux de tout à l'heure, tout en bougonnant que ce palais manquait d'organisation et qu'elle devrait en parle à l'Empereur. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle m'avait dit d'aller chercher SungYeol mais moi je ne savais pas qui c'était, ce SungYeol... Comment est-ce que j'étais censé trouver quelqu'un que je ne connaissais et que je n'avais jamais vu ? Un air dépité a dû apparaître sur mon visage, puisque Minah posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant tourner les tête vers elle.

 **-Allez bébé WooHyun, je vais venir avec toi ! Cet abruti n'est jamais compliqué à trouver.**

Un sourire lumineux fendit mon visage alors que je la suivais dehors, plus enthousiaste que tout à l'heure. Dehors, le soleil déclinait doucement, éclairant les points d'eau turquoise de leur rayons orangées, le ciel se teintant d'une jolie couleur rosée. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement mais bientôt, leur chant allait s'éteindre, et l'air tiède de cette soirée m'enveloppa de ses bras protecteur. C'était agréable. Je suivis Minah, mes pieds ne faisaient aucune bruit sur les planches de pas. En chemin, nous croisions d'autres servantes que Minah saluait, et il y avait toujours des gardes autant coincés. Un peu plus loin, je remarquais quelqu'un complètement alanguis sur la barrière, surplombé par un homme plus grand et plus costaud qui était occupé à sucer la peau de son cou, les mains de l'autre perdus dans ses cheveux. Je me suis un peu caché derrière Minah lorsque le type avachi sur la barrière tourna la tête vers nous, une lueur ennuyée passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ne se relève, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Celui tourna la tête vers nous, complètement blasé. Il était plus grand que l'autre, les cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux intenses et profonds, aussi noirs que les abysses, il portait un kimono noir qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur. L'autre, plus petit, avait les cheveux bruns en batailles et des yeux noisettes malicieux... Et la peau du cou marqué par des marques violettes. Il portait un kimono bleu nuit, une ceinture de perle était négligemment noué autour de sa taille.

 **-SungYeol. On te cherchait. Maintenant, je dois vraiment partir.**

Minah me fit un signe de la main et un sourire encourageant avant de filer, me laissant seul devant ces deux inconnus. Lorsque j'ai tourné la tête vers eux, j'ai fortement rougi, mordillant ma lèvre avant de baisser les yeux, regardant le sol. Alors, c'était lui, SungYeol ?

 **-Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-...WooHyun...**

 **-Eh bien, bienvenu au palais WooHyun ! D'après les perles de tes cheveux, tu es une con... Un concubin ? Ca se dit ça au moins ? Bon bref, on s'en fou ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir !**

Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand avant de m'entraîner avec lui. Il semblait plutôt vif d'esprit, et assez turbulent, mais maman me répétait toujours que je ne devais pas juger sur les premières apparences...

-Alors ! Les concubines logent dans le pavillon des femmes. Tu as plusieurs pavillons au sein du palais : le pavillons des soldats, celui des servantes, celui des esclaves, beaucoup plus petits, celui des membres de la cour, celui des seigneurs et de leurs filles, et enfin le pavillon le plus important et le plus imposant, le pavillon Impérial, que l'on appelle aussi Pavillon Intérieur. C'est là que se trouve la salle du trône, ainsi que les appartements de sa Majesté l'Empereur. Tu as accès à tous les pavillons, sauf celui là, alors fais bien attention. Enfin, tu peux t'y rendre lorsqu'il y a des cérémonies et autres événements officiels, mais sinon, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrée. Seuls les servantes, eunuques, concubines impériales et la Favorite peuvent y aller. Pas toi.

-La Favorite... ?

-C'est la concubine préférée de l'Empereur.

-Mais... C'est quoi une concubine... ?

SungYeol s'arrêta brusquement, avant de se tourner vers moi. Il m'observa un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Une moue apparue sur mes lèvres alors que je me mettais à bouder. Ce n'étais pas de ma faute si je ne connaissais pas ce mot... Je n'étais jamais venu ici, moi ! Et je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de tout ça, alors...

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-...

-Bon...Les concubines ont pour rôle de divertir les soldats, les gardes, les membres de la cour... Elles doivent savoir danser, chanter, jouer d'un instrument... Souvent, on les appelle pour coucher avec. Les concubines Impériales sont réservées uniquement à Sa Majesté.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés en entendant ses paroles. Coucher ? Non mais... Non ! Je crois que j'étais en plein cauchemar, je ne voulais pas coucher avec quelqu'un moi !

 **-Dis moi, WooHyun, tu as quel âge ?**

 **-16 ans...**

 **-Ah, moi j'en ai 18.**

 **-Et toi, tu es quoi... ?**

 **-Je suis un esclase. Mais j'aide Minah dans la gestion des concubines.**

 **-Un esclave ?!**

 **-Oui. Je suis l'esclave de Maître MyungSoo. Celui que tu as vu tout à l'heure.**

 **-Ah...**

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient proches alors...

 **-Oh on est arrivé !**

Le pavillon des femmes étaient magnifiques. Au centre était planté un immense cerisier, dont les branches offraient de l'ombre. Il était entouré par un petit cours d'eau, des lotus flottaient à la surface. Sur les poutres du toit de bois étaient accrochés des rubans blancs, et un parfum sucré flottait dans l'air. SungYeol poussa une porte en papier de riz, m'invitant à entrer à l'intérieur. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, un silence remplaçant les conversations animées. Il n'y avait que des femmes, toutes aussi jolies. Mais comme je m'en foutais des filles, ben...

 **-Mesdames, je vous présente WooHyun. Prenez soin de lui.**

Certaines me regardaient méchamment, d'autres plus gentiment et encore d'autres n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. J'ai doucement dégluti. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec tous ces regards posés sur moi. Une femme, vêtu d'un kimono rose pâle, portant plusieurs perles dans ses cheveux, qui faisaient partis intégrante de sa coiffure, avança vers moi, me souriant avant de m'attraper par le poignet. Elle était belle.

 **-Bonjour WooHyun ! Je m'appelles Yunyue. C'est la première fois que je vois un homme ici, mais ce n'est pas grave, viens !**

Elle m'emmena avec elle, alors que les conversations reprenaient doucement. Tout au fond de la pièce se trouvait plusieurs matelas posés sur le sol, et elle m'a montré le mien. Elle m'indiqua quelle dormait sur celui juste à côté, ainsi, si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, je pouvais lui demander. J'ai doucement souri, elle semblait vraiment gentille et douce, et cela me rassura.

 **-Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Tu as fait un long voyage et tu dois être exténué.**

Elle avait raison... Je devais dormir. Demain sera un nouveau jour.


End file.
